User blog:Goldeaglefire1/I Put Way Too Much Investment Into This
So, anyone remember that blog post where I listed the various fanfic ideas that kept bouncing around in my head? Yeah, one of those have really been bouncing around lately, especially since I drew a sketch of some of the characters from it. Which leads us here. Because I sketched out the rest of the characters. Well, the main ones, anyway. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Animatale. ---- http://i.imgur.com/upRY6mt.png First things first: the Royal Family! Yeah, finally figured that out. Left to Right: Starfire: This was really frustrating to draw - because I don't do pseudo-anime well. Then it got worse, because I kinda combined the Starfire from the Teen Titans cartoon with the Starfire from the animated Justice League vs. Teen Titans movie to create an older-looking Starfire (because there's kind of a giant age gap between her and the king if I didn't age her up). But, yeah, here's Starfire as Toriel. Uncle Grandpa: Or; King Larry (because apparently Larry is his middle name and that sounds more natural). I'm actually pretty satisfied with how this one turned out - especially considering there were practically no straight vectors of Uncle Grandpa for me to reference, so I had to improvise with several different ones. Anyway, Uncle Grandpa as Asgore. Oh, and for those wondering: the crown and cape come from the episode King Gus. And thus, the outfit stealing squad begins... Star Butterfly: Also pretty satisfied with how this one turned out, because I had the same issue, and improvisation was necessary once again. Only real design difference here is no devil headband and no heart cheeks. So, Star as Asriel. Yeah. Steel: So, remember how I said Lord Dominator was Chara in my blog post? Yeah, I changed my mind. I have a theme going on here - which you'll probably notice as I go on, and Dominator was the exception. I decided that I didn't want that exception. And, after some thinking, I decided to go with Steel as the replacement. Because I subscribe to the Chara is the Narrator theory, so...yeah. Anyway, Steel as Chara. No design differences because drawing Steel in 2D was hard enough without making differences in design. http://i.imgur.com/GBm9kxB.jpg And then we have the Snowdin encounters! Dan: Already covered in my sketch blog. Dan as Sans. Twilight Sparkle: Already covered in my sketch blog. Twilight as Papyrus. http://i.imgur.com/xpwgNvr.png ...There was a pattern here, but then I realized that the two characters weren't enough. Zim: And the outfit stealing squad gains another member! Honestly, I like his armor design here. It took me a while to figure out, but eventually, I thought "The Tallest" and it clicked. Works surprisingly well, really. Also, he's wearing the Germ Goggles. Because they look cool. Zim as Undyne. Jenny Wakeman/XJ9: And another member! Honestly, considering the role, I couldn't resist having Jenny wear Wakeman's lab coat. And much like Zim with the Tallest, the look fits her surprisingly well. XJ9 as Alphys. Princess Pony Head: Yeah, she's the Flowey replacement. It just fits so seamlessly. Some little design changes, but otherwise, the same. Pony Head as Flowey. Tahu (2015): He also has some weapons designed by Jenny - basically, flamethrower swords - but I was too lazy to draw them. Especially considering the nightmare that is Tahu's 2016 design...anyway, Tahu as Mettaton (Box). http://i.imgur.com/UAdhael.png Last, but not least... Jim Lake: Eh...not much to say here, really. Just modified the armor to make it symmetrical. Yeah. Not much to write home about. Jim as Napstablook. Tahu (2016): I used to like this design. Then I had to draw it in 2D with practically no references from the show itself and draw all the little details. Now, I still like it, but I also want to punch the designer for Tahu in the face. Tahu (2016) as Mettaton EX. Max McGrath: Originally, I was going to leave Frisk's role alone...but then this idea came to me when I switched out Dominator with Steel. And, considering I had even worse circumstances then Tahu (2016)'s design, I actually think I did well. So, here you go. A young Max McGrath as Frisk. ---- But wait, there's more! Because I thought of the motifs for the characters! Starfire: Teen Titans theme, Starfire Wins Videogame, Down to Nothing Jim: Trollhunters Intro, Trollhunters Credits Dan: The various credit themes of Dan Vs Twilight: MLP Theme, I Wasn't Prepared For This Zim: Invader Zim theme, Harvester Zim, Zim Loses It Jenny/XJ9: MLAATR theme, MLAATR credits Tahu: Bionicle: JtO credits, Toa Theme, Seige of the City Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa theme, Good Morning, Uncle Like You, Uncle Grandpa Babies theme Pony Head/Star: SvTFoE Theme, SvTFoE Credits, Star's Princess Song Steel: Max Steel Season 1 Theme, Max Steel Season 2 Theme, Turbofied song ---- And I've also thought of the names for certain character themes! Yeah. I've put way too much time into this. Starfire: Down to Earth (Fallen Down), Feels Like Home (Home), Supernova (Heartache) Jim: On Break (Ghost Fight) Dan: JERK (sans), Lightning Strikes Elsewhere (It's Raining Somewhere Else), If You Hear This Song, Run (Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans), VENGANCE (MegaloSans Megalovania) Twilight: Prized Pupil + Magic Duel (Nyeh Heh Heh! + Bonetrousle), Twilight Time! (Dating Start) Zim: Small, but Fierce (Undyne), Your DOOM! (NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!), Meet Your End (Spear of Justice), I Won't Give Up (But the Earth Refused to Die), Plan B (Battle Against a True Hero) Jenny/XJ9: XJ9 (Alphys) Tahu: Hothead (It's Showtime!), Firey Passion (Metal Crusher), Burning Demise (Death by Glamour), Master of Fire (Power of NEO) Uncle Grandpa: King of Fools + Dawning Sun (Bergentrückung + ASGORE) Pony Head/Star: Pony Head Friend (Your Best Friend), I Can't Believe You Fell for That (You Idiot), Whispers of a Time Passed (Memory), Pony Headed Monster (Your Best Nightmare), Finish Her (Finale), Magic and Rainbows (Hopes and Dreams), SAVE the Stars (SAVE the Earth), Star's Theme (His Theme) Steel: A Long Time Ago (Once Upon a Time), Let's Do This! (Enemy Approaching), TURBOFIED (MegaloChara Megalovania), Going Turbo (Megalo Strike Back) ---- So...yeah. What do you think? Category:Blog posts